


the only thing i love is gummy worms (and you)

by minhyvng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I love the convenience store au, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, all of the other characters are barely characters so, daehwi is hyeongseob's friend, i should be working on summer homework but yeet anything for jinseob, i tried making woojin edgier but i couldn't, im so tired, im starting this at 2:41am please excuse the sloppiness, ongniel for like a sentence, plot smaller than jinyoung's face, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyvng/pseuds/minhyvng
Summary: Woojin just wants sour gummy worms and to see the boy behind the counter.But don't tell anybody about the second part.





	the only thing i love is gummy worms (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> I still miss jinseob tf
> 
> i wrote like 500 words a night at like 3 am cause i have no life and my sleep schedule is fucked lmao
> 
> i can't believe people who can write like 20000 word fics cause like this was a struggle 
> 
> when i'm finishing this it's 2 am so it's not edited at all so take that into consideration i am planning on editing it later on though!  
> <3

This isn't how Hyeongseob expected his summer break to be. Locked up at 2 in the morning, in a sticky, non-air conditioned convenience store with only one fan.

It was painfully boring, Hyeongseob swears he's organized the drinks display three times and mopped the store four.

Of course, you get your average drunkie trying to buy Skittles, Hyeongseob always slips them a water bottle to help them sober up but don't tell that to Minhyun.

It wasn't until 3:30 am that someone finally decided to go into the run down store. It was still just as quiet, the only sound was the fan whirring in the corner of the store.

The customer walked through the aisles pausing to look at something everyone and a while. Hyeongseob was propped onto his elbows against the counter when the customer placed his items done.

"Is this all for today?" Hyeongseob asked voice ridden with tiredness.

"Yes," the boy, around Hyeongseob's age grunted. As Hyeongseob was checking out the items (a pack of sour gummy worms and a can of grape soda) he thought about how strange it was to see someone his age out so early.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Hyeongseob tried to make light conversation.

"Trying to leave this town for good" the boy responded and Hyeongseob was taken aback at how laid back the other sounded.

"Why do you want to leave?" Hyeongseob quickly added "if you don't mind me asking" while he stuffed the food in a plastic bag.

"Everyone in this town is a deadbeat, every store is run down, tell me, when was last time anything happened here?" The boy scoffed and Hyeongseob no matter how bad he wanted to deny it he knew the other was right.

Nothing ever did happen here, unless you count the small fair that goes on in August. It was sad, really, Hyeongseob almost wants to leave with the other.

"Everyone?" Hyeongseob asked handing out the plastic bag, the two made eye contact for a couple of seconds and Hyeongseob swears he saw something in the other's eye.

"Maybe not everyone" he muttered then broke his gaze away "just give me my damn bag" the boy snatched the bag out of Hyeongseob's hand and stormed out of the store.

At 6:00 am Hyeongseob was finally greeted by Daniel, who would take over the counter.

"Thank Christ, I'm so tired, I swear I drank four energy drinks, Daniel. Four!" Hyeongseob finally walks around the counter and out the door.

The time between his daily (yes daily, fuck, he was not getting paid enough for this) work periods. He would sleep in between 6:30 am to 2:30 pm, laze around or finish any work he needed to do, eat, play games and then work again.

It was a constant cycle but Hyeongseob had gotten used to sleeping like an owl.

Before Hyeongseob fell asleep he pondered if the boy he met was successful in his escape from this town. A little part of him kind of hoped he didn't so he could get to know him better.

Exhausted from working from midnight to the crack of dawn, he slept like a baby.

When he woke up it was the same as always but this time he decided to go for a walk maybe meet up with the trinity (a.k.a. Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon and Lee Daehwi.) Hyeongseob was a little jealous that their shifts at the convenience store are together. One at cash, one sweeping and arranging Coca Cola bottles and one doing... something in the back. Hyeongseob still doesn't know what.

"Hyeongseobbie!" Jihoon called out when the store bell chimed and Hyeongseob entered.

"Why are you here?" Daehwi asked, stopping his mopping to look at Hyeongseob.

"Can I not meet with my friends? Are we even friends?" Hyeongseob asked, fake hurt.

"Yeah, yeah go get your fruit gummies" Daehwi mumbled. Hyeongseob did exactly that, he always got the same flavour of gummies.

After paying, he plopped himself down next to Jihoon.

"So tell me, how's night shift?" Jihoon asked.

"Boring. Sometimes you get a drunkie which seems funny, you know watching them fall and stuff but man, knowing you have to clean that shit up. Terrible" Hyeongseob complained, "last night this boy came in, couldn't be more than our age, said he was running away from this town."

"Honestly, if I wasn't working here, I would leave too" Jihoon chuckled "there's nothing here just some old houses, trailer parks and convenience stores."

"Yeah, you're right."

///

When Hyeongseob arrived home, everything was the same, his mom and dad were at work, he had a plate of food and a note from his mom saying she loved him.

It was cute, Hyeongseob's family was cute.

He ate his dinner quietly and then it was off to work.

His work was the same old, same old. A random drunkie at 1:00 am, a trucker at 3:00 am.

What he didn't expect was the same boy he met last night, placing another bag out gummy worms and grape soda.

"You didn't leave" Hyeongseob pointed out scanning the items "why?"

"Let's just say something, changed my mind" the boy answered, "by the way my name is Woojin, Park Woojin."

"Why did you need to tell me this?" Hyeongseob asked, placing the items in the bag.

"Because" Woojin paused to walk around the counter "it's 3:45 in the morning, it's dark outside, I don't have anywhere to go and you look lonely."

"Unbelievable, are you going to do any work?" Hyeongseob sneered.

"None! But that's not a problem, no one comes here at four in the morning for sour cream and onion chips" Woojin countered.

"You'd be surprised" Hyeongseob chuckled "I'm Hyeongseob, Ahn Hyeongseob."

"Nice to meet you Hyeongseob."

The two didn't say much because well, there wasn't much to say.

"So, you just watch the sun rise every morning? You're like the ultimate night owl" Woojin started.

"Every morning, it's pretty the first couple of times but it gets old" Hyeongseob shrugged and went back to playing with the cash register.

"Wouldn't it be nice? To run away with someone, run into the sun, together." Woojin stated as he watched the sun begin to slowly rise.

"I don't know, not really into to all that stuff, maybe with someone really special but I don't know I don't really care for love."

Woojin only hums a small reply.

At 6:00 am sharp, Daniel walks into, Daniel is honestly becoming Hyeongseob's saving grace.

"Daniel! Finally!" Hyeongseob ran towards Daniel almost knocking him over in a hug.

"Yeah, I kn- wait, who's your friend?" Daniel asked and Hyeongseob broke for the hug.

"Oh that's Woojinie" he paused and turned towards Woojin "is it okay if I call you that?" Woojin only nodded.

"Why is he here Seob?"

"Ah, he wanted to make me feel less lonely, the night shift is really boring Niel..." Hyeongseob explained.

"Okay as long as he's not stealing anything, you know how mad Minhyun will be."

"Yeah, I know!" Hyeongseob turned to Woojin "hey my shift is over unless you wanna stay and help Niel! I think Seongwoo will be coming by to help him though."

"Oh" Woojin paused "Oh. I'll get going then..."

"Bye Woojinie!"

///

Hyeongseob went home to find his plate of food, his mom's note and his bed. Hyeongseob was tired, not just physically but mentally. Life was boring and he finally came to terms with it. 

Same routine Work, sleep, homework or free time, eat, work.

As he fell backwards on his bed, his eyes fell and he drifted to sleep. 

"Ahn Hyeongseob!" A voice yelled and Hyeongseob, still half asleep, was ready for death "get your ass down here!" 

"Oh, it's Daehwi." Hyeongseob popped out of bed, eyes still lidded with sleep. He made his way downstairs with a scowl "what do want you stupid egg?" 

"This kid came by the store earlier said that you forgot your phone and by the time he noticed it you were gone" Daehwi paused "he took it, trying to catch up to you but damn your fast when you're tired. Low and behold he drops by when a saint is working aka me." 

Hyeongseob scoffed "give me my phone, you swear you didn't take anything photos on it?" 

"Good idea!" Daehwi took a few photos and gave the phone back "you need someone pretty on your phone." 

"Disgusting. I'm saving these for blackmail." 

/// 

He arrived at work at a time of 11:45 just when Jisung was packing up. 

"Ready for another night shift?" 

"I'm never ready, they're so boring!" Hyeongseob confessed. 

"I got the stereo working again blast Girls' Generation as loud as you want" Jisung winked at him "you're still getting rest right? I don't want you to be sleep deprived." 

"Yeah." 

"Great! Well, I'll be going now" Jisung grabbed his bag "be safe, I know the drunk people can get pretty rowdy." 

Hyeongseob did want to blast girl group songs to distract himself. He's sure his four customers of the night won't mind. 

As he blasted Rookie, he mopped with more pep, continuously singing and dancing. 

"Rookie rookie, my super rookie rookie rookie" he didn't even hear the door open up. Hyeongseob continued until spun around the see Woojin, sour gummy worms in hand, watching Hyeongseob dance around. 

Hyeongseob gasped and shut off the music "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I have some good blackmail now thanks." 

"You suck" Hyeongseob pouted racing around the counter "just give me your damn gummy worms." 

"That's not how you treat a customer! I could get your fired!" Woojin joked letting his snaggletooth show. 

"Please do, I just want to sleep at a normal time" Hyeongseob pleaded scanning the gummy worms. 

"Don't bag them, oh and these too" Woojin placed a pack of fruit gummies, Hyeongseob scanned them without much thought. He handed the gummy worms and then the fruit gummies. 

"Those are for you" Woojin handed back the fruit gummies, "your co worker told me you liked them." 

"You really didn't have to..." Hyeongseob patted the seat next to him, telling Woojin to sit next to him. 

"You left your phone here earlier" Woojin pointed out "your co worker returned it right?" 

"Yeah and thanks for that" Hyeongseob chuckled "I really should be buying you food." 

"Treat me one day." 

"I will." 

"Anyway, back to your work, you were busy dancing to Rookie?" Woojin joked and earned a light shove from Hyeongseob. 

"Stop it! But... yes I was..." Hyeongseob stalked over to the stereo and turned the music back on. 

Hyeongseob saw the same glint in Woojin's eyes that he saw the first day he met him; Hyeongseob still couldn't describe it though but he swears there are hints of fondness. 

"You never told me about your escape and its failure."

"Ah well, there isn't much to say, I left the convenience store and thought I was on my way. But through the darkness the light of the convenience store still shined past the streets" Woojin paused "and then I thought, this town could have something special I can't leave." 

"Cute story, what made you stay?" Hyeongseob questioned. Maybe he stayed for a friend? Sibling? Girl? 

"For the gummy worms." Woojin lied but not completely, the gummy worms were pretty good. 

Hyeongseob nearly spat out his gummies. 

"I thought you were gonna say something romantic like the 'love of my life" or some shit like that!" Hyeongseob spat out. 

"Maybe sour gummy worms are the love of my life" Woojin shrugged. 

"They're not  _that_ good" Hyeongseob argued. 

"Do you not have taste buds?" Woojin asked appalled, he shoved a gummy worm in front of Hyeongseob's face "eat it." 

"No Woojinie I d-" 

"Eat it!" Woojin whined and shoved the gummy worm into Hyeongseob's face the same fondness in his eyes. 

"This is how I'm gonna go? Choking on a sour gummy worm" Hyeongseob ripped Woojin's hand away and munched on the gummy worm "it's okay." 

"Yet you eat fruit gummies" Woojin argued, "they're like the third worst type of gummies only ahead of wine gums and vitamin gummies that aren't Flinstone ones." 

"You take that back!" Hyeongseob pouted like a four-year-old and Woojin cooed at the other. 

"Does the baby need to get burped?" Woojin said with a baby voice hitting Hyeongseob's back, hard. 

"Ow, fuck that hurt." 

"Did I actually hurt you?" Woojin's eyes suddenly went soft "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He leaned to the side and rubbed Hyeongseob's back. 

"You're a dick" Hyeongseob hissed all bark no bite.

"I'm sorry Seobbie" Woojin looked genuinely worried that Hyeongseob would hate him, the latter never would. Just be temporarily annoyed and then petty.

 Hyeongseob hit Woojin on the back "you're lucky I'm not strong..." 

Woojin cracked a smile "okay no more hitting you on the back."

"If you ever hit me again, you're paying the hospital bills and taking me out to dinner" Hyeongseob explained. 

Woojin didn't want to pay the hospital bills, he barely had any money for food but taking Hyeongseob out? He could get behind it.

The night passed too fast for Hyeongseob's liking, six am rolled around too fast.

"Ah, my shift's already over" Hyeongseob began to finish cleaning up and making sure the stereo was off. Daniel entered and pulled off his jacket. 

"I'll be on my way then" Woojin got up and began to leave "bye Seobbie!" 

"He calls you Seobbie! That's adorable" Daniel cooed "you've known each other for three days and you're already closer than Jinyoung and Daehwi!"

"Shut up" Hyeongseob felt himself flush out of embarrassment. Daniel almost pitied the younger.

///

It's 1:37 am when Woojin enters the store, smile automatically forming on his face.

"Seobbie!" Woojin approached the counter with his sour gummy worms and fruit gummies. 

"Let me pay, you paid last time" Hyeongseob pulled out his wallet paying for both packs of gummies. Woojin sat down in the same seat he always sat in. 

"Thanks Seobbie. Hey does this place have any ramen?" Woojin questioned looking around. 

"This is a 24 hour convenience store and y-you don't think we have instant ramen?" Hyeongseob asked in disbelief. 

"I was just asking so that I don't look like an idiot, looking for something that isn't there" Woojin explained getting out of his seat and searching the aisles for noodles. 

"Oh but Woojinie, you always look like an idiot" Hyeongseob laughed "but could you grab me a cup of ramen?" 

"Unbelievable." 

Hyeongseob put on the kettle (made for selling their "fresh" coffee but everyone in the town knows it's shit, even Minhyun) and waited patiently for Woojin to sit back down next him. 

Hyeongseob didn't really think about it much but Woojin, Woojin was pretty. As the younger approached Hyeongseob really paused to think about Woojin.

"Why are you staring?" Woojin teased "like what you see?" 

"I only see a loser" that's a lie, Hyeongseob was flustered, but don't tell Woojin that.

"What did I lose Seobbie?" Woojin asked, obviously knowing that the other was flustered. 

"Everything" Hyeongseob stammered. 

"But I seem to be winning this debate" Woojin leaned in, dangerously close to Hyeongseob's face. 

"T-The wa-water is b-boiling" Hyeongseob choked out pulling himself away from Woojin "give me the ramen."

They filled the cups and waited for two minutes while they cook (read: sit in hot water.) 

"You're a dick" Hyeongseob piped up, breaking the silence.

"How so?" 

"You snapped at me the first day we met, I was just asking if everyone is a loser in this town!" 

"And I said maybe not everyone, yeah I remember it" Woojin swallowed "but you know what the person that I said wasn't a loser, is the biggest fucking loser." 

"Lucky them, they can say they made Park Woojin stay in this shit town" Jealousy burned the backed out Hyeongseob throat as he spoke. 

"Guess they can..." Woojin chuckled placing a hand on Hyeongseob's knee, an action that Hyeongseob did not mind; not one bit.

The two ate their noodles as an obviously drunk customer stumbled in. They grabbed three bags of chips, a set of energy drinks and dried mangos. 

The customer didn't have any friends with him either, leaving Hyeongseob to believe the customer was going to eat them all by himself. Man, this guy could eat more than Seonho (which of course Seonho would deny.)

"Is that all for today?" Hyeongseob asked scanning the items. 

"No, I want" the drunk man slurred "your phone number." 

"I don't think that's a good idea sir" Hyeongseob bagged his items, adding a water bottle in because this dude was absolutely shitfaced. 

"No, it's a perfect idea" the man leaned over the counter. He reeked of alcohol it was almost sad "you, me, I could show you the s-" the customer dragged his finger across Hyeongseob's jawline

"Yah! He's not interested!" Woojin seethed "just take your things and leave!" 

"What are you his boyfriend?" The drunk customer snarled. 

Woojin looked over at Hyeongseob, who looked so helpless it almost hurt. Woojin mouthed a quick 'I'm sorry' before facing the customer. 

"Yes." 

Hyeongseob looked shaken to the core and the customer looked angry. The customer stormed off with his food. 

"I'm sorry, I was just scared of what he would do to you" Woojin apologized, words faster than lightning. 

"Don't be, actually I didn't know what to do, if you weren't here who knows what would've happened..." 

"You should tell your boss." 

"I will." 

Hyeongseob didn't, he already knew it was a problem there's a known fact that everyone who works at this convenience store has been hit on. On multiple occasions. Hyeongseob decided to leave that fact out of the conversation.

"Seobbie, what do you do when your not working?" Woojin asked, eating his noodles (that were slightly undercooked. Tragic.) 

"Sleep, homework, eat" Hyeongseob explained and as he said it he realized 'fuck I'm boring.'

"Homework but it's summer?"

"Okay then sleep, eat"  Hyeongseob sighed. 

"That's boring, hey we should do something tomorrow or should I say today" Woojin looked over at the clock that read 3:09 am. 

"Like what Woojinie?" Hyeongseob asked asked as his eyes followed a customer, only a trucker who wanted salted peanuts. 

"You could treat me to the food you owe me? Maybe some nice noodles?" Woojin proposed. 

"I'm broke man, look through my wallet all you'll see is lint and a frozen yogurt loyalty card" Hyeongseob scanned the customer's peanuts and handed them to the customer "have a nice day!" 

"You just got your pay check!" Woojin countered "you were bragging just earlier." 

"Fuck, you're right" Hyeongseob paused to think "ugh, fine I'll get you nice noodles."

"Thank you Seobbie" Woojin smiled. 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Hyeongseob would be lying if he said he didn't feel his face heat up. 

///

"This is the nicest noodle place in town?" Woojin asked skeptically. 

"You should know that everything in this town is old and run down!" Hyeongseob exclaimed "but the noodles are actually pretty good." 

"Really?" 

"Come on! They say not to judge a book by it's cover!" 

"The cover is what draws you to the book" Woojin grumbled but let Hyeongseob drag him into the noodle shop. 

The shop was run by a few of Hyeongseob's friends. They were all very nice. 

"Oh wow Seob, finally grew a pair and asked him o-" 

"Shut up Euiwoong" Hyeongseob muttered. 

"Damn okay I'll get your noodles. Don't worry I won't steal wooj-" 

"The noodles, Euiwoong!" Hyeongseob exclaimed finally turning back to face Woojin with and apologetic smile. "Don't mind him he's just a little, odd." 

"He seems nice" Woojin paused "are you two close?" 

"We've known each other since we were little kids" Hyeongseob sounded really excited to talk about Euiwoong and that made Woojin very bitter. "We're not dating though, I know too many of his secrets to ever like his gross ass." 

"Oh okay" Woojin let out a little sigh of relief. "That's...nice." 

"Yeah" Hyeongseob smiled as someone who Woojin thinks was named Justin served the noodles. 

"Thank you!" Hyeongseob thanked Justin beginning to eat his noodles (not very neatly Woojin would add.) 

The two ate their noodles silently, stealing glances at each other but never making eye contact. The only sound was the soft music playing over the speakers.

"You know I'm surprised these noodles are good" Woojin admitted. 

"Of course they are!" 

"Hey you're on night shift again right?" Woojin proposed "why don't we spend the day together since I'll be back at the convenience store with you later." 

"I'm sorry Woojinie, I have to sleep and I-I promised Daehwi that I would help him with his projects" Hyeongseob said quietly looking down at his noodles. 

"Oh" Woojin said matching the tone of Hyeongseob's voice "no worries I get it you have to sleep. I actually have to go now, thank you for the noodles" Woojin placed 20 dollars for his noodles on the table and left with nothing more. 

Hyeongseob was confused the entire time, he didn't say or do anything wrong; maybe Woojin wasn't feeling well. 

He paid for the noodles and went to get his rest. 

Daehwi had a project to finish it was an art one and Hyeongseob didn't even know why Daehwi invited him to help; Hyeongseob can't even draw a square. 

"A couple of months ago, that kid who returned your phone who is he?" Daehwi asked leaning over his poster drawing a dog. 

"Oh, uh his name is Park Woojin and he's cute" Hyeongseob replied. 

"You think he's cute? Hyeongseob thinks someone is cute?" Daehwi gasped "I'll let you know he drops by the store every once and a while, he asks about you." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, I mean it didn't start like that you know. One day I was at cash and he was arguing with himself and I asked him if he was okay" Daehwi explained "he told me everything in a fit of emotion how he wants to leave this town but he doesn't want to leave someone." 

"And your telling me this because?" 

"He's talking about you Seob! He hates this town but he doesn't hate you! You're why he wants to be around!" Daehwi practically yelled "and that's fucking adorable, please stay with him." 

"I blew him off today" Hyeongseob looked at Daehwi's project. 

"Yikes." 

"Yikes indeed" Hyeongseob sighed "he looked sad about it too."

"Double yikes" Daehwi added.

"I have work in an hour I think I'm gonna get going bye Hwi, good luck on your project."

"Okay. Whatever happens with you and Woojin I hope you're happy." 

"Thank you Hwi."

///

Woojin didn't show up at Hyeongseob's work. It was sad again. Hyeongseob sat at the counter alone, the quiet whirr of the fan giving an uncomfortable solitude. 

To add insult to injury not a single customer arrived to buy even a pack of gum. 

It was so lonely Hyeongseob propped up on his elbows for six hours until Daniel arrived. 

"Hey where's your friend?" Daniel asked as Hyeongseob was picking up his things. 

"Never showed up." 

"Oh, sorry Seob" Daniel apologized "you should get some rest though." 

"Yeah."

///

It was the same for nights upon nights, then nights turned into weeks. Hyeongseob could finally say he missed the company.

He missed someone being there when he was bored. 

He missed having someone to joke around with. 

He missed Woojin. 

Fruit gummies didn't taste the same, neither did the song Rookie. 

When he entered his work a week after Woojin's disappearance and found a little post it note on the desk. The handwriting was messy and Hyeongseob could barely make out the words. 

_Seobbie,_

_I'm leaving for a while, taking a break from life here ya know? Don't worry I'll be back in a bit to treat you well ;) for the time being he's 5 dollars for fruit gummies._

_-Woojinie ♡_

He did not just say that he'll be gone for a while right? Hyeongseob read the note over and over again trying to get some joke out of it; he couldn't find one.

Woojinie's gone. But he'll be back that's what he said and Hyeongseob believed him.

/// 

During the weeks of Woojin's adventures Hyeongseob was losing hope. Maybe he was lying, maybe he was just trying to get Hyeongseob's hopes up. 

A sliver of him did think that he'd come back saying he found something, that he- that they can be happy with, together but that's just a thought. 

Soon school will be starting up again and Hyeongseob won't have to deal with the night shift (but his sleep schedule will be fucked forever.

"I don't understand why he would leave? He liked you?" Daehwi questioned grabbing the note from Hyeongseob's hand. Daehwi started joining Hyeongseob on the night shift because in Daehwi's words he is "the lonliest soul without a friend to live." 

"Maybe you were wrong Hwi" Hyeongseob rubbed his temples "I'm glad you're here though Daehwi, I appreciate it." 

"You're lonely, I'm doing one for your well being." 

Hyeongseob scoffed and looked down at the note one last time before drifting into autopilot.

School was starting tomorrow and Hyeongseob was finally done the night shift and by extension his thoughts about Woojin. The other never did come back. Hyeongseob didn't even think about Woojin. 

His time was never free and his sleep schedule was worse than his grades. Hyeongseob hated it. Daehwi wasn't helping him and Hyeongseob felt as something was missing. 

\- woojin pov -

I came back. I came back to see Hyeongseob, to tell tell him I shouldn't have left, I don't know why I left. 

I thought it would be good for me to get away from everything but it felt empty. Sad even. 

Going back to the convenience store at 1 am made me fall back into a world with a pretty smile and really good gummy worms. The door opened and I felt everything change. Hyeongseob wasn't there, It was someone else. 

It's fine, it doesn't matter, I'll just get my gummy worms and leave it's fine. 

"Hello is this all for today?" the cashiers voice spoke sweetly. 

"Yes."

"Okay that'll be 3.67$" the cashier looked at the gummy worms and then up at Woojin "no way! You're Hyeongseob's gummy worm boy!" 

"What?"

"You were with Ahn Hyeongseob every single night when he worked night shift!" the cashier handed me my sour gummy worms "oh and he doesn't work the night shift anymore." 

"Thank you." 

He doesn't work the night shift anymore. Maybe it wasn't meant to end well. Maybe it was just a summer fling. 

\- 3rd person pov -

Hyeongseob thinks school is going to kill him. Literally and Figuratively. 

Euiwoong's noodle place was the only place where Hyeongseob could study without distractions (which is a bit of an over exaggeration cause Justin is a thing.) 

What Hyeongseob didn't expect was to see Woojin enter through the door. Hyeongseob felt his heart swell as he stood up trying to get attention. 

"Woojinie?" Hyeongseob questioned. 

"Seobbie!" 

The two practically ran to each other crashing into a hug. 

"Where did you go? I was scared" Hyeongseob admitted. 

"I thought it would be best to leave, I was wrong, so wrong" Woojin answered "I'll never leave, unless it's with you." 

Hyeongseob's heartbeat was racing faster than ever and he was scared that Woojin could hear it, but he knew Woojin's heartbeat was the same. 

///

"When we met months ago" Hyeongseob started "you said you stayed for something. What was it?"

"The gummy worms" Woojin smiled. "And you." 

**Author's Note:**

> it's done!!!! thank you for reading ♥︎


End file.
